


A Place Where We Can Just Be

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [221]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Boys In Love, Breeding, Communication, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Insecurity, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, No Sex, Unsafe Sex, they don't actually have sex in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: "Really?" Stephen asked.Day 20. Kink of your choice
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [221]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	A Place Where We Can Just Be

**Author's Note:**

> As always these prompt lists will not be done in order or daily, just whenever inspiration strikes.

“Really?” Stephen asked.

Tony swallowed thickly. There was no judgment in that voice just avid curiosity. Still, his stomach twisted, and his hands fiddled with the edges of his sleeves uncertainly, “I did mention…I mean you asked-”

“I know. I meant it.”

This whole thing was very unsettling. Usually, when it came to sex Tony was the confident one, the one to arrange their scenes and reassure Stephen when things got a little too amped up…but this was different. He found himself scrutinizing his lover’s expression as he circled around and around, trembling hand reaching down to press against the soft leather.

“What do you think?” the words came haltingly, ready to take them back in a heartbeat.

Stephen bit his lip, tilted his head a little. Tony’s heart began to jackhammer in his chest, mouth opening to apologize when a little smile spread over those pink lips, “it seems a bit…simplistic for you.”

Relief swept through him and Tony found himself moving forward, a spark of his old confidence making an appearance as Stephen held up one of the cuffs, experimentally sliding it around his wrist where it hung loosely.

“I don’t need anything fancy, not for this. Its about…keeping things almost natural. I didn’t want flashy distractions, just the feeling and the fantasy.”

“Hell of a fantasy.”

Tony reached out, brushed his hand through Stephen’s hair, asked carefully, “does it make you uncomfortable?”

It was gratifying to see Stephen really think about. They had come a long way since the early days, their communication better than ever. Not taking little things to heart helped and being able to ask with out angering one another was even better.

“I don’t know.”

“We can stop-”

“No.”

“Stephen-”

“I just want to understand,” bright eyes met his, passionate and sincere. “What part of the fantasy turns you on? Describe it to me.”

Tony pursed his lips, stared longingly down at the sleek breeding bench standing so innocuously in front of them. Stephen had shifted closer, pressed tightly to his side and Tony didn’t hesitate to wrap a secure arm around his waist. Already his pants grew tighter and he shifted, trying to get more comfortable.

“I like the idea of you bent over this bench. I wouldn’t have you folded, just lain out horizontally so your chest can rest, and you can breathe easily. I like tying down your arms and legs,” Tony nudged the four stands at each end, all with little ring hooks to connect the cuffs to. “and I know you like it too. I’d prep your ass for an hour if I could, get you desperate and sweaty and wanting.”

Stephen shivered next to him and Tony pressed a small kiss to his lips, reveled in the dark want in his eyes.

“I’d fuck you, without a condom. You know how I hate those things anyway. I’d think about getting you well and truly bred on my cock, filling you with my cum and mounting you again and again until I’d had my fill, till you were heavy and round with my kids,” he finished breathlessly.

There Stephen’s nose curled a bit, “you like the idea of me fat and pregnant?”

Tony shook his head, “its not the pregnancy stuff that gets me off Stephen. You know I’m not fond of children. It’s the breeding, filling you with my cum until your stuffed with it. The dirty talk too, the fantasy of it…but not the real thing no.”

Stephen was quiet, considering. Those clever fingers touched the black leather, pushing at the cushion yet again, though more confidently this time. He was thinking, that much was obvious and Tony chose to stay quiet to let him process those words.

This…well this was something they had been working steadily towards for awhile now, even if they hadn’t realized it. They had done a lot together, had indulged in many different aspects of their sexual relationship, had hashed out limits, likes, and dislikes.

The fantasy of breeding Stephen was something Tony jerked off to on more than one occasion, yet actually discussing the scene turned out to be surprisingly difficult. It didn’t hit any of their hard or even soft limits, not even close. He wasn’t worried about Stephen needing to safeword halfway through, knew his lover didn’t mind being bound with cuffs, bent over many, _many_ different surfaces and especially didn’t shy away from dirty talk that bordered on humiliation.

No, the problem was simply that Tony wanted Stephen to enjoy it. Really, really enjoy the experience and feel just as hot and bothered as he often got just when thinking about it. The whole thing only ever worked when they were equally excited, many scenes had fallen apart between them because one was more enthusiastic than the other.

Tony wondered if it was unhealthy how much they relied on each other’s pleasure.

Stephen looked back at him, an entirely different expression on his face. All the hesitance of only a few moments before was gone…replaced with something much more assuring. He was excited, the glint in his eyes mirroring a need not dissimilar to Tony’s own.

“I want it.”

Tony’s breath caught, “you’re sure?”

Stephen leaned back, was half sitting on the breeding bench, His arms were crossed and despite the almost defensive position, he was smiling widely, knowingly, “have I ever lied about what I wanted from you?”

“No.”

“Then I’m not lying now.”

Tony was on him in an instant, lips and tongue clashing in a frantic kiss. His hand slid up until he had a solid hold on the back of Stephen’s neck, held him steady as he tasted his fill. The evidence of Stephen’s words was there in the hardness digging into his leg, in the way his hips tilted up, and he gasped into his mouth.

A low rumble reverberated through Tony’s chest as he moved lower, kissing at the long column of Stephen’s throat, nipping and sucking between his words, “I. Love. You. So. Much.”

Stephen chucked, tilting his head to the side, still smiling, “I know. I love you too.”


End file.
